


Giù la maschera, Fagio!

by ImperialPair



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezukaTitolo: Giù la maschera, Fagio!Fandom: The Maze RunnerPairing: Gally/ThomasImmagine: http://evenice.it/sites/default/files/events/images/banners/maschere.jpgTrama: Gally è convinto che Thomas abbia dei ricordi sul passato e vuole smascherarlo ad ogni costo.Rating: RossoGenere: eroticoNote: What if?Avvertimenti: Non-con, PWP,Parole: 484





	Giù la maschera, Fagio!

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Giù la maschera, Fagio!  
> Fandom: The Maze Runner  
> Pairing: Gally/Thomas  
> Immagine: http://evenice.it/sites/default/files/events/images/banners/maschere.jpg  
> Trama: Gally è convinto che Thomas abbia dei ricordi sul passato e vuole smascherarlo ad ogni costo.  
> Rating: Rosso  
> Genere: erotico  
> Note: What if?  
> Avvertimenti: Non-con, PWP,  
> Parole: 484

_L’autrice non vuole in nessun modo  
né giustificare né esaltare la violenza sessuale._

 

 _«Giù la maschera, Fagio!» L’espressione che Gally sfoggiava in quell’istante, non auspicava nulla di buono e delle domande ronzavano nella testa di Thomas: “Cosa sta cercando di fare?”; “Possibile che voglia uccidermi come Ben?”; “Sarà impazzito anche lui?”_  
«Cosa voi da me, Gally?» Gli bastò vedere gli occhi rabbiosi del ragazzo per rimanerne terrorizzato.  
«Facccia di sploff, lo so che tu ricordi tutto!» La voce del Raduraio era talmente forte da avvertire la sensazione che i propri timpani si stessero spaccando: «Dimmi chi sei! Perché caspio sei venuto e cosa vuoi da noi?!»  
«So le stesse cose che ricordano tutti: nulla!» Perché non voleva credere che i suoi ricordi fossero spariti? Era così per tutti in quella Radura e lui non era da meno.  
«Stai mentendo, Fagio! Lo vedo sotto quella faccia da sploff che stai indossando delle caspio di maschere! Te le staccherò con forza, così tutti quei pive crederanno alle mie parole! Io ti ho visto durante la mutazione!»  
«Che dia…» Il palmo sinistro del Raduraio gli tappò brutalmente la bocca.  
Il neo arrivato alla radura, non riuscì a fare nulla nemmeno quando con la mano destra, Gally, gli strappò con forza i calzoni.  
Quello che provava non si poteva nemmeno descrivere a parole. Brividi orribili gli percorrevano tutta la schiena e l’intero corpo tremava con una violenza unica: che orribile sensazione!  
“Non farlo!” avrebbe voluto urlare, ma la bocca era ancora bloccata e rischiava addirittura di soffocarlo.  
«Nhn!» gemette per il dolore alla forte presa con cui Gally gli afferrò le parti intime.  
«Senti Fagio, nessuno dovrà sapere quello che sta per accadere: non urlare, altrimenti ti farò molto, ma molto, male.»  
Thomas annuì, era completamente succube della paura dalle orribili cose che l’abitante della Radura potesse fargli.  
Chiuse gli occhi, non voleva vederlo sfilarsi i vestiti, né nulla che avesse a che fare con lui.  
«Se mi dicci chi sei, Fagio, mi fermerò, altrimenti sai che ti aspetta!» In quell’istante, Gally, staccò la mano dalla bocca e, il nuovo arrivato, finalmente poté respirare.  
«Mi chiamo Thomas e l’unica cosa che so, è che sono uscito da quella dannata scatola!»  
«L’hai voluto tu!» lo penetrò con un colpo secco «Fagio del caspio!»  
Quello che sentì in quell’istante fu inimmaginabile: ogni spinta del Raduraio era paragonabile a delle pugnalate che sembravano quasi volere squarciare il suo corpo. Avrebbe voluto urlare con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola ma, quel dannato, aveva nuovamente bloccato la sua bocca e la sua voce veniva frenata da quell’ostruzione forzata.  
In quell’istante, Thomas, sperò che tutto quello finisse il più presto possibile.  
  
*~~~*  
  
“Continuerò a farlo, ogni sera, fino a quando non scoprirò le tue vere intenzioni: preparati Fagio!”  
Thomas giaceva sull’erba dov’era stato lasciato dopo la violenza subita. Quella sera ebbe di nuovo conferma che, la vita nella Radura, non sarebbe stata semplice.  
“Voglio ritornare a casa: nulla sarà peggio di questo, ne sono certo!”


End file.
